1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a code signal reading apparatus for reading a code signal from a video signal reproduced from a recording medium on which the video signal is recorded so as to form one recording track at every field or at every frame with the code signal formed by pulse-modulating a reference clock pulse for indicating an absolute address being inserted in a predetermined interval within a field period.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that when a video signal is recorded on a magnetic tape, a time code signal acting as an index of the video signal is recorded together with the video signal and this time code signal is utilized to carry out electronic editing. One type of time code signal is known an SMPTE time code signal which is recorded on the magnetic tape at its audio track or Q-track, but another time code signal is also known as a VITC time code signal which was previously proposed. This will be hereinafter described.
Different from the SMPTE time code signal, the VITC time code signal is recorded on a recording track (a slant track) of the video signal at a condition that it is mixed with one part of the video signal. In other words, the same VITC signal is repeatedly inserted in, for example, three successive horizontal periods which are located following the latter equalizing pulse period within a vertical blanking interval of the video signal at each field.